Provides services to the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute's (NHLBI's) Office of Prevention, Education, and Control (OPEC) to take advantage of technology now and in the future to provide for the rapid translation and dissemination of findings from NHLBI-funded research. It advances the development of an NHLBI Health Information Network that provides: ease of access for all; networked linking and transfer of NHLBI science-based health information with and to OPEC's primary audiences; increased awareness of the NHLBI and the value of its information; interactivity designed to enhance partnerships, individualize responsiveness, promote better communication, acquire information, disseminate information, and assess public and professional information needs; adoption and utilization of NHLBI information by all of its publics; and use of technology to reduce information-transfer costs. Provides technical and management capability to respond to selected performance- based project plans that include program planning, development, and evaluation in support of the NHLBI national health education programs and special initiatives which currently include the National High Blood Pressure Education Program, National Cholesterol Education Program, National Asthma Education and Prevention Program, National Heart Attack Alert Program, NHLBI Obesity Education Initiative, and National Center on Sleep Disorders Research. Also provides professional and support staff to assist NHLBI in planning and convening meetings and to assist in extending and operationalizing the education programs/initiatives partnership experience in a global domain with the use of existing and emerging information technologies.